1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new heat-insulating vessel or holder to be used to accommodate chilled drink containers, beer wine bottles or carbonated beverage cans, for example and, more particularly, this relates to a microcellular-plastic vessel having a cylindrical wall and a bottom integrally molded for maintaining the coldness of drink containers when they are served chilled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often when chilled drink bottles or cans are served to drinkers, the chilled effect is lost while unfinished bottles or cans are left on a table. And it is also known that, once chilled drinks become warm, they become quite tasteless. A cylindrical vessel made of microcellular plastic which is of a size for accommodating drink containers has been proposed to cover up a cylindrical part of a bottle so that the chilled status may be kept a longer time. However, the conventional insulating vessel has a flat or horizontal upper end mouth and has a diameter suited to tightly accommodate drink containers.
Certainly the tight fit of a bottle or a can into a heat insulating vessel is necessary to secure its insulating function but the rquirement for a tight fit causes the users to be inconvenienced, in particular, when they attempt to quickly fit the bottle or can into the insulating vessel. It is because the vessel can accommodate the container which is supposed to tightly fit thereinto, only when said drink container comes down at the right angle to the horizontal mouth of the vessel. Otherwise, that is, if the container is held by hand at some arbitrary angle other than the right angle to the vessel, the fitting thereinto is very difficult.
Further to the above, the conventional insulating vessels or band protectors for containers are so slippery when held by hand that sometimes drinkers drop their drink containers together with the insulating vessels.